Digimon Galaxy
by S.P.D. Gold Ranger
Summary: Nick (my OC) Sora, Kari, Mimi, and Zoe set off on the ultimate journey to stop the evil MyotisGarurumon from destroying both the Digital and the real worlds! Update: Did a little polishing to reflect FF.net's new style!
1. The Ultimate Journey Begins!

_Digimon Galaxy_

Note: Yo, what's up? Ok, this is my second Digimon story, containing elements from all 4 seasons of Digimon. In this one, Sora, Kari, Mimi (from Season 02), Zoe (from Frontier) and Nick (my OC) are chilling out, just living normal teenage lives, until one day, when each of the kids recieves a mysterious Digivice with a message from a Digimon known only as MyotisGarurumon. After a talk with Nick, he and the four girls set off on the ultimate quest to destroy the evil MyotisGarurumon before he destroys both worlds! This takes place in Nick's POV.

_Chapter 1: Mysterious Digivice! The Ultimate Journey Begins!_

It was almost a perfect day. I was just hanging out with one of my Digi-Destined friends, Kari Kamiya, playing volleyball with her. She just loves volleyball. At school, she's on the volleyball team with me. Oh, sorry. I got so caught up in the volleyball thing that I didn't even properly introduce myself. My name is Nick Kelly, and I'm 14 years old, and I'm also the leader of 4 generations of Digi-Destined. Man, this year has been the freakiest yet. Me, and 8 other kids had been chosen to defend this place called the Digital World from the likes of evil. It was kind of odd, but we went in and defeated the evil Myotismon. Then, a month later, me, Kari, and 3 new Digi-Destined were sent to defeat this kid called the Digital Emperor. Then, exactly a month after that, me and 4 other kids were sent back to once again defeat an evil emperor, but the coolest part about that quest was that the 5 of us from then could actually become Digimon ourselves. We eventually prevailed, and well, the rest is history. We each got a crest that respected part of our personality. Mine was Courage, because I never gave up, no matter how hopeless the situation. Ok, enough about me, now back to where we left off. The game had just ended, and me and Kari were talking. "Wow, Nick. I've never seen you play that good!" Kari had said. "I guess I get like that when the game's almost over, and we're down by only one point," I replied. She looked at me for a few seconds. "Nice game, Nick," Kari said, then she hugged me. "Aw, Kari, you're so sweet," I said, hugging her back. Then, all of a sudden, I heard a strange noise coming from Kari's computer. "What is that?" she asked. "I don't know, but I'm going to find out," I said, racing inside. When I saw Kari's computer, my eyes widened to the size of dinner plates; it was shaking, making loud beeping noises with electricity sparkling from it. I turned slowly and said, "Kari? I think your computer's going haywire." With that, she raced inside, just in time to see the computer spit out something that looked strangely like a Digivice, only it was glowing silver and white. "Whoa. Is that a Digivice?" Kari asked. I walked over to the PC, picked up the Digivice, and said, "Not like any I've ever seen." Then, the Digivice started shaking, and it displayed a mysterious holographic picture of a Digimon that looked pretty familiar: it had the head, wings, and upper body of Myotismon, but the lower body, legs, and tail of a KendoGarurumon. Pretty freaky, huh? It then started talking. "You of the Digi-Destined, I am the dark lord of evil, MyotisGarurumon. I have come bearing a simple message: turn control of the Digital World over to me, or you all will pay." The Digivice shut off, turned black, and disappeared when the message stopped. "Ok, am I the only one who saw that?" Kari asked, a little confused. "I'm calling Sora. Maybe she knows something about what just happened," I said, picking up Kari's phone and dialing the number of one of my best friends, Sora Takenouchi, another Digi-Destined from 4 years ago.

I waited a few seconds, then- "Hello?" Sora's voice came on the phone. "Sora, thank goodness you answered. Did you just get a strange Digivice that had this holographic image of some guy who calls himself MyotisGarurumon?" (We now go to split-screen view with Nick and Kari on the left and Sora on the right.) "You mean a silver-glowing one?" Sora replied. "That's the one, alright," Kari said. "You got it, too? I thought I was the only one!" I knew that voice: that was Zoe Orimoto, the girl from Italy who accompanied me and the others on our quest to destroy the evil Cherubimon. (We now add a screen which makes 3 split-screens.) "His lower half looked a lot like Koji's Beast Spirit Evolution, didn't it?" Zoe started. "That's what makes it weird," I replied, "and he had the top of Myotismon!" "Really?" a softer voice joined in. I recognized that voice immediately: that was Mimi Tachikawa, another friend and Digi-Destined from 4 years ago, who had moved to America after the fall of Myotismon. "Mimi, you got it, too?" I asked. (We now add one more screen with Mimi in it.) "Yeah. I've never seen a Digimon like that before," Mimi replied. (Note: Now, for the rest of this phone conversation, so you don't get confused, what you see around a character's lines will say who's speaking. To put it shortly, =Nick, =Kari, =Mimi, []=Sora, and = Zoe) I've heard of Hybrid Digimon, but this is getting ridiculous. I agree with Mimi, I've never seen such a Digimon. But, did any of you see a black neck ring around MyotisGarurumon before he finished his speech? Hey, yeah, I think I did see one. [You think this guy is being controlled by those Dark Rings?] That has to be a Dark Ring. Nick told me all about them last week. We'd better get to the Digital World and see if we can find out what's going on. Everyone, get your crests, and meet me and Kari at her house. We'll proceed from there. At that, we all hung up and grabbed our crests. Mine was Courage Friendship. Kari's was the Crest of Light, because she can bring purifying light with her Digimon. Mimi's was the Crest of Sincerity, because she could always be trusted. Sora's was the Crest of Love, because she always thought about her friends more than herself. And Zoe's was the Element of Wind Crest, because she controls the winds with her Spirit Evolution powers.

Once everyone was here, we got our crests and opened the Digiport, our gateway to the Digital World. Once in the Digital World, Mimi asked, "So, which way do we go now?" "Well, according to my Digivice, the lair of this MyotisGarurumon guy is far to the northeast. We're going to have to get through the Rose Morning Star to get on the right track. So, everyone ready?" "_YEAH!_" all 4 girls shouted in unison. And with that said and done, we set off on our journey. Little did we know, that this wasn't going to be any ordinary adventure. It would soon turn into the journey of a lifetime.

Nice, huh? This is part 1/5 of my JETIX series. I'll give you a preview of the next story when I've brainstormed enough ideas. Ok, here's the preview of the next chapter of Digimon Galaxy:

Next Time 2) _Friendship and Courage Shine Bright! Brave Warrior Saturnmon!_

Our heroes run into a strange tower on their way to the Rose Morning Star. But, what started out as a simple exploration trip turns into disaster when one of MyotisGarurumon's henchmen, Makutamon, attacks the children. They're going to need some powerful help to win here, something that Nick's Spirit Evolution, Saturnmon, just may have.

See ya next time! And, make sure you watch _Digimon_ on ABC Family, part of JETIX, at 6 AM and 7:30 AM Central/Pacific time! Bye for now, everyone!- SuperSaiyanZelda4321 )


	2. Friendship and Courage Shine Bright! Bra...

_Digimon Galaxy_ Episode 2: "Friendship and Courage Shine Bright! Brave Warrior Saturnmon!"

Note: Ok, this is the second chapter of Digimon Galaxy, part 1 of my JETIX series (the next story in my JETIX series is called "_Digimon: Misguided Calculations_", a sequel of sorts to my 1st Digimon story, "_Call Me Zoe_", still in progress. This story should be out soon). In this one, we are introduced to Nick's Spirit Evolution, Saturnmon. Let's get this show on the road!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon except any of my own. Ok, now can we get started?

It had been a few hours since we had started our journey north to defeat the evil MyotisGarurumon, a strange Digimon we had seen from a message on a mysterious D-Tector. Now, me and my friends Kari, Sora, Mimi, and Zoe, were heading towards the Rose Morning Star to confront this ancient evil. "Hey, isn't that a town up ahead?" Kari asked when she caught sight of an old-western type street. "Hey, you're right," Sora replied. "But why is the sky glowing?" Kari continued. I was the first to answer. "Because this is Aurora Town- a marketplace where Digimon come and go, doing their usual business." Then, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around, and saw an ape-like Digimon that was glowing multiple colors every second. "Whoa, what is that?" Zoe asked. I thought for a minute, then said, "I got it!"

(We now go to the Frontier Digimon Analyzer screen as Nick gives a description of this new Digimon.)

_Nick: This guy is an Auroramon. They're very rare Digimon that love to shop. They're pretty harmless, but you wouldn't want to cross them, because they'll make that "point" clear with their Aurora Arrow attack._

(We switch back to Aurora Town.)

Suddenly, I heard a beeping coming from my D-Tector. I took it out and looked at the signal coming from it. "According to my D-Tector, there's an unexplored tower just outside of town that I think we should go investigate." "You mean that tower, Nick?" Mimi asked, pointing at a glowing tower just outside of town. "Yep, that's the one, Mimi," I replied. We started towards the tower, the beeping from my D-Tector getting stronger as we got closer. 'Man, this thing's beeping like crazy! Something must be inside that tower!' I thought. We all went inside, ready to explore this place.

A few hours later...

"Nick, we've been walking for hours," Zoe said as we rounded another corner. "Just a little more, girls. Hey, there it is! That's the thing that was found by my D-Tector!" I said, pointing down the hallway at a glowing pedestal with something on it. But, the minute we moved forward again, something big dropped down on us. "What is that?!" all the girls shouted at once. "I know what that is," I replied. "That was the very first Digimon I ever saw."

(Switch to a Digimon Analyzer.)

_Nick: That's got to be Makutamon. He's the very first Digimon I've ever seen, but he's not pretty. His Darkness Swirl and Shadow Blade attacks will definitely douse any light of hope some might have!_

(Back to the Aurora Tower.)

(Note: Makutamon looks like the Makuta from Bionicle, just so you know.)

"It must be guarding whatever's on that pedestal!" I said to the girls. 'Man, I REALLY wish I could Spirit Evolve. Wait, that thing on the pedestal, was that...?' I looked at the glowy thing on the pedestal. 'Yes. That's my spirit, Saturnmon, the warrior of the stars.' I dived under Makutamon and raced for my spirit. "Oh, no you don't!" said Makutamon. "_Shadow Blade!_" It swung its giant sword at me, but barely missed as I grabbed my spirit. When I reclaimed my warrior spirit, a data ring appeared around my hand. I swung my D-Tector, sliding it across the ring, and yelled, "_Execute!_" I released it and the data ring encircled me. "_Spirit Evolution!!_" Then, my spirit surrounded me with data rings as I transformed. First my head, then arms, body, legs, and eventually finished my transformation into my destined spirit, the warrior of the stars- "_Saturnmon!!_" "Wow! That is so cool!" Mimi exclaimed. "Way sweet!" Kari continued. "But, what is it?" Sora asked. "That, Sora, is a Spirit Evolution from my adventures. With it, you can become a Digimon yourself. Believe me, it's way cool." (Note: Just so you know, Saturnmon looks like a purple Agunimon without the way long hair.) "My master tells me to destroy you, and destroy you I shall!!" Makutamon shouted as he rushed towards me. I simply stepped to the side and he went right past me. As Saturnmon, I had gained amazing speed and agility, along with the ability to fly. "Oh, no you don't, shadow boy! _Energy Star!_" I yelled, and as I powered up my first attack, Makutamon rushed toward me with every intention of turning me into lunch meat. I then flung 5 star-shaped energy disks at the gigantic evil guy, damaging him way beyond expectations, but he stood up, and raised his sword, ready to pummel me. "There's no way I'm going out as lunch meat!" I drew a sword embedded with star-shaped jewels and yelled, "_Fury of Stars_!" I swung the sword in multiple directions, sending smaller star-shaped blasts at Makutamon. They all hit dead-on at once, and when he turned black, a data ring appeared around him. I flew down, drew my D-Tector, and said, "Time to purify!" "Wha...?" Kari said, stunned at my new abilities and performance. "Ok, this freak only belongs in a circus, and I know just the right cage!" I swung my D-Tector, which was now glowing with a purple light, and slid it across the newly-formed data ring, yelling, "_Fractal code... Digitize!_" The data ring around Makutamon flew into my D-Tector, sending Makutamon to wherever it is purified evil Digimon go. I then looked at my D-Tector and said, "See ya, sucker."

"Wow, that was cool, Nick!" Mimi couldn't stop saying as we left Aurora Town for Mainframe City, the next stop on our journey back to the Rose Morning Star. "You liked that, didn't you?" I replied. "Me and Zoe are already able to Spirit Evolve, and sometime, you may get your spirits, too." I put my arm around Mimi as we continued our journey. This wasn't the end of the exciting stuff, oh, no. This is only the beginning.

Nice new chapter, huh? Ok, here's a preview of my next JETIX story, Digimon: Misguided Calculations.

Coming soon to JETIX- _Digimon: Misguided Calculations_

This story takes place in the vein of my first Digimon story, "_Call Me Zoe_". During the battle with Cherubimon, Zoe starts to wonder why she can't Fusion Evolve like Takuya and Koji. But Nick may have a few words of comfort for this situation. _Digimon: Misguided Calculations_, part of JETIX, coming soon.

Ok, if that doesn't get you in suspense, wait until you see the next chapter of Digimon Galaxy!

Next Time

Episode 3: "Mainframes, Haunted Houses, and Gales, Oh My! Wind Spirit Kazemon Returns!"

The Galaxy Digi-Destined arrive in Mainframe City, and are drawn into a haunted house full of bone-rattling spooks. But, our heroes don't realize that the Spirit of Wind is keeping people out of this house of horrors. Zoe's gonna need to overcome her fear of ghosts to reclaim her spirit, Kazemon. But this is no ordinary haunted house.

Ok, see ya!- SuperSaiyanZelda4321 )


	3. Wind Spirit Kazemon Returns!

_Digimon Galaxy_ Episode 3: "Mainframes, Haunted Houses, and Gales, Oh My! Wind Spirit Kazemon Returns!"

Rika: (she's the announcer for Frontier) Ok, you thought it was over, right? Wrong. Our heroes made a stop in Aurora Town, and went to explore a strange tower, and then, some guy called Makutamon attacked them! Luckily, Nick found his warrior spirit and Spirit Evolved to Saturnmon and defeated him with one mighty blast. Let's just hope we don't see him again!

Note: In this episode, we're reintroduced to Zoe's spirit, Kazemon, the legendary warrior of wind. Someone asked me about when Kari would get her spirit. She'll get it in the next episode. Ok, let's go!

It was a beautiful morning as we made our stop in Mainframe City, our next stop on our journey to the Rose Morning Star. It was a populous city that looked like a computer mainframe when you looked at it from above, hence the name Mainframe City. "Wow, this place is amazing!" Mimi said. "No question about that," Kari replied. I brought out my D-Tector and did a scan. "Ok, my D-Tector shows that Zoe's spirit is somewhere downtown. We're gonna have to find it quickly, though, because rush hour traffic is not something you'd want to be in here in the Digital World," I explained. "And why is that?" Zoe asked. Just then, as if on cue, a train-like Digimon whizzed by Zoe at lightning-fast speeds. "That's why, Zoe," I continued.

(Switch to a Digimon Analyzer.)

_Nick: That speedy little guy is an Expressmon. He's VERY fast, probably even more so than Saturnmon, but watch out for his Light-Speed Flash and Leaping Whirlwinds attacks. They're really twisty._

(Switch back to the outskirts of the city.)

"Ok, everyone, let's find that spirit!" And with that, we set off for downtown. I was right: the place really was crowded. As we passed a red building, no doubt the fire department, the signal from my D-Tector started to get stronger. It started beeping like crazy when we reached what appeared to be a haunted house. "The signal's going nuts. The spirit of Kazemon's gotta be in there," I said. When I turned around, Zoe had backed up a few steps. "Zoe, what's wrong?" I asked. "Well, it's just...that I'm afraid of ghosts," she replied. Then, all of a sudden, a ghost-like Digimon floated out, that would have made Zoe shriek, had Kari not covered Zoe's mouth. "I know that thing," I said.

(Back to Digimon Analyzer.)

_Nick: That's a Bakemon. Aside from their obviously bad personal hygiene, they have the power to imitate any human or Digimon they see, and thus gain their powers. It's like a game of Absorb Tag I played to get my beast spirit last time._

(Back to the haunted house.)

Then, all of a sudden, I felt a strong breeze push all 5 of us back. "Whoa, what was that?" Zoe asked. "That was your spirit, Zoe," I replied, "We're gonna have to go inside that place to find your spirit." Zoe backed up a little. "Hey, relax, Zoe, as long as we're here, nothing's gonna hurt you." As if on cue, my D-Tector glowed and the data ring appeared. I swung the D-Tector, and shouted, "_Execute! Spirit Evolution!!_" I became my spirit, Saturnmon, in a near instant. I shouted, "_Star Blast!!_" and shot a hole in the locked door. "Ok, everyone, let's do this!" I said, and we all entered through the hole I had made.

It was definitely creepy in there, but nothing I hadn't seen before, just a few pesky Bakemon. But, when we were upon Zoe's spirit, something dropped down on us. "Does that require a password?" Kari said, a little worried. "How about, 'fry-it'?" Sora replied.

(Switch to a Digimon Analyzer.)

_Sora: I recognize that guy- that's a SpecterKokatrimon! (Remember the giant chicken Digimon from the 01 episode, "The Crest of Sincerity"?) You wouldn't want to get hit by his Ecto-Blast, or it's...well, I don't think you want to know!_

(Back inside.)

"Well, well, we meet again, kids!" said the giant ghost chicken. "And for the last time!" I heard a voice say. We all turned around, and there was Zoe, holding up- her spirit. "I'm not afraid anymore," she said seriously as her D-Tector started glowing. Then, the data ring appeared around Zoe's hand. "It's showtime! _Execute! Spirit Evolution!_" She swung the D-Tector and started to transform. First the head, arms, body, then legs, just like me. And finally, she finished her transformation into Zoe's human spirit, the legendary warrior of wind- "_Kazemon!_" "Welcome back, Kazemon," I said. "The pleasure's all mine. Now, let's get this overgrown ghost chicken!" Kazemon said cheerfully, then she flipped onto her hands, stuck her legs out in an I stance, then yelled, "_Tempest Twist!_" With that, she started spinning, moving toward SpecterKokatrimon. When her feet connected, it sent the giant ghost chicken off his legs. "Let's finish this, Saturnmon!" Kazemon said to me. "Right," I replied, and we both charged. "_Hurricane Wave!_" Kazemon shouted, sending a wave of wind at the chickeny ghost. "My turn! _Star Slice!_" I said, sending a disc of star- shaped energy flying. The wind connected with the disc, which then struck the ghost a few seconds later. It was enough to make the fractal code appear. "All right!" Kazemon said, bringing out her D-Tector. "Did you know that I eat chicken for lunch?" She swung the D-Tector along the code and shouted, "_Fractal code...Digitize!_" The code went into her D-Tector along with the spirit of the spirit. (Get it?) Kazemon then said, "Bye-bye, birdie." She then turned back to Zoe again, while I returned to my regular self.

Later...

We had just left Mainframe City with 2 spirits in our possession, and were on our way to our next stop, the Land of the Rising Sun. "Wow, Zoe, how did you find your spirit so quickly?" I asked Zoe. "Let's just say it found me," she said. "Ok, so who do you think's gonna get their spirit next?" I asked. "I hope it's me. I'm really interested in this 'Spirit Evolution' stuff," Kari said. "We may never know until we find out," I said as we continued our journey.

All right! Here's the preview.

Next Time on _Digimon Galaxy_:

Episode 4: "The Rising Sun is Beautiful Tonight! Kari's Spirit of Light, Takakerimon!"

Our heroes have found the Land of the Rising Sun, but for some reason, the sun isn't shining. It's up to our heroes to find out why, but they soon enough do. And when they do, they're shocked at who's really behind this.

Ok, see ya then!- SuperSaiyanZelda4321 )


	4. Kari's Spirit of Light, Takakerimon!

_Digimon Galaxy_ Episode 4: "The Rising Sun is Beautiful Tonight! Kari's Spirit of Light, Takakerimon!"

Author's Note: Ok, I'm sorry about the wait. I've been doing lots of stuff, and I also have school, and moving to a new home to blame for it. This episode, Kari gets her spirit. Ok, here we go!

Note: I don't own anything of Digimon except my own characters and spirits. Now, can we get started?

Rika: At the light-speed traveling Mainframe City, our heroes encountered a haunted house. When Nick's D-Tector started going on the fritz, they went to check it out, but were greeted by a SpecterKokatrimon, a giant, SPOOKY ghost chicken! Luckily, Zoe reclaimed her spirit and Spirit Evolved into Kazemon, and together, she and Saturnmon finished the chicken off! What's gonna be next?

Now, we had just found Zoe's spirit, Kazemon, and finished off a giant ghost chicken in Mainframe City. So, now we were arriving at the Land of the Rising Sun. "Nick, why is the Land of the Rising Sun called that? I'm kinda confused," Kari asked me. "Well, let me see," I said, pulling out my Digimon Analyzer, and punching in a few coordinates, and- "Bingo! I've got it!" The entire Galaxy Digi-Destined team leaned in so they could see. "It says here that this place is known as the Land of the Rising Sun because you can always see the sun no matter where you go!" I explained to them. "But, if that's true, where's the sun right now?" Mimi asked. I spun around, and I saw it- the sun was gone. "But how?" Sora asked. "Good question, Sora. We'd better go check it out," I said, and we all walked down to the city.

I kept on looking for someone who could help, and eventually, I found another Auroramon. "Hey," I asked the rainbowy guy, "Do you know what happened to the sun? I thought it always shined." "It did, until a weird Digimon with a demon-like top and a wolf-like bottom came and shot a beam of dark light at it, blocking it out completely!" he explained. I knew who that was. "MyotisGarurumon. I should have guessed he was up to something here!" I exclaimed. "So, how have you guys been surviving?" Sora asked the Auroramon. "There's some kind of spirit that's keeping what little light we have left, and-" He never got to finish, because on the word 'spirit', Kari went rushing off. "Kari, hold up! What's the rush?" I said to myself. "Well, Kari did seem really anxious to find her spirit. This could be it," Sora explained. So, we all rushed after Kari, and we eventually found her standing next to a water fountain, and perched on top of it was- the new spirit of light. "Is...that mine?" Kari asked me. "Try it," I replied. She brought out her crest and D-Tector, sliding the crest into a little slot on the device. The spirit glowed, and eventually flew into Kari's D-Tector, which shined with the symbol of light. "Wow, I've finally got my own spirit," Kari said, her eyes shining. Unfortunately, she didn't have enough time to Spirit Evolve, because a powerful force shook up the area. When I found its source, I said, "Girls, I don't think you're going to believe this." In front of us was a gigantic Digimon- one that looked like a Greymon without any skin, bones, or organs, just the skeleton. I remembered that one from long ago.

(Switch to a Digimon Analyzer.)

_Nick: That gigantic walking bone bag is SkullGreymon. He may look all decayed and stuff, but his Inferno Flame Breath will definitely destroy any doubts about this guy!_

(Back to the city.)

I looked at Zoe, and said, "So, are you ready, Z?" "As I'll ever be," she replied as the data rings appeared around our hands. We swung them across the D-Tectors, and shouted, "_Execute! Spirit Evolution!_" Once it was finished, me and Zoe had become Saturnmon and Kazemon, respectively. "Master says destroy, and destroy I shall!" SkullGreymon shouted in a voice too deep for even me. "Oh, no you don't! _Hurricane Wave!_" Kazemon shouted, sending waves of wind flying at the walking skeleton. "_Inferno Flame Breath!_" SkullGreymon shouted, sending a blast of fire from his mouth that blew away the wind. "What?!" Kazemon said, starting to get worried. "Let me try. _Saturn Blast of the 7 Stars!_" I said, forming a gigantic energy star. Balls of light started to materialize on 11 points- the tips, the insides, and in the center. I then fired energy blasts from the points at SkullGreymon in a fashion similar to Seraphimon's Strike of the 7 Stars attack. Each blast hit dead center on their targets, but SkullGreymon wasn't even flinching. be trouble," I said, but then, a very bright light started shining. I turned around, and saw the light coming from Kari! "You had your chance. Now it's _my_ turn," she said as her D- Tector glowed a bright yellow. She thrust her hand out, and the data ring appeared around her. She held out her hand and did a full 360 before sliding the ring across her D-Tector. "_Execute! Spirit Evolution!_" she shouted, as the data ring expanded and flew around her. She started to transform, first the head, then arms, body, and legs, just like the others, until finally, Kari Kamiya became her destined spirit, the new warrior of light- "_Takakerimon!_" "Wow, she did it!" Sora exclaimed. "So, Nick, what's the scoop on this new Digi-partner of ours?" Kazemon asked me.

(Switch to Digimon Analyzer.)

(Note: If you want to know what Takakerimon looks like, picture a golden, red-striped Beetlemon without the wings and shoulder pads.)

_Nick: That's Takakerimon, the new spirit of light. Her Sun Crescent and Shining Fist attacks will definitely brighten up anyone's day, as long as it's on the side of good!_

(Back to the battle.)

"Oh, wow, this is so cool!" Kari, now inhabiting the body of Takakerimon, said as she looked at her newly transformed self. Then, SkullGreymon charged. "Destroy! Destroy!" it yelled. "Oh, no you don't skull boy! _Sun Crescent!_" Takakerimon yelled, as a crescent-shaped blade of energy appeared on the antenna atop her head. The blade then launched at SkullGreymon, knocking him back on contact. "Guys, I'm gonna need your help to defeat this bony runt!" Takakerimon signaled to me and Kazemon. "Got it!" the two of us replied in unison. "_Shining Fist!_" Takakerimon yelled. "_Hurricane Wave!_" Kazemon yelled. "_Saturn Blast of the 7 Stars!_" I yelled. The three attacks combined slammed into SkullGreymon, knocking both its legs off, and causing the fractal code to appear. "Ok, skull boy, it's back to the egg for you!" Takakerimon yelled as she brought out her crest and D- Tector, sliding the crest into its slot. As the symbol of light appeared, she swung the D-Tector across the fractal code, exclaiming, "_Fractal code...digitize!_" The fractal code dispersed, turning SkullGreymon into a digiegg, which rose into the sky. The dispersed code flew straight into Kari's D-Tector, which showed a picture of SkullGreymon before fading back to the symbol of light. As the dust from the ensuing fray settled down, data rings surrounded Takakerimon, and when they dispersed, Kari was standing where Takakerimon had just been.

"Wow, Kari, that was incredible!" I said to Kari in the hotel of the land. It was nighttime, and we were staying in town for a couple more days before continuing on our journey to find the legendary spirits. "Hey, last time, you and Zoe got the spotlights. It was my turn today," she replied. "Hey, did any of you see a strange temple with a teardrop symbol on it?" Mimi asked. "Hey, speaking of which, I saw that temple, too," Zoe noted. "We'd better check that out in the morning," I said. "Yeah, we'd better, because that symbol looks exactly like Mimi's crest," Sora noted as well.

Next Time on _Digimon Galaxy_: Episode 5: "Lily, Daisy, or Rose? Mimi's Evolution to Phoenixmon!"

As the Galaxy Digi-Destined explore the temple, they run into an evil Nokamamon, an icy Digimon determined to destroy our heroes. But, when Mimi runs across her spirit, Phoenixmon, the tide (ironically) turns. Who will win this showdown of the elements?

I'm sorry for the long wait. I just moved to a new house, and my internet wouldn't go on for a couple weeks. Ok, if you want to review, you know how to contact me. See ya!-SuperSaiyanZelda4321 )


End file.
